The Overlord unites the villains
This is how The Overlord unites the villains goes in The Beginning of the Crystal. the Endless Forest, we see Grogar and the Omega Grogar: Soon, we will defeat Twilight, Lloyd and their friends once and for all. The Omega: Yes, and Ninjestria will be ours. suddenly disappear as we see Aspheera and the Ice Emperor Ice Emperor: We need a plan to escape from this prison. Aspheera: Indeed. disappear as black smoke and a blue energy are seen cut to the Crystal Desert, as Grogar, the Omega, Aspheera and the Ice Emperor are teleported to Ice Emperor sees them Ice Emperor: Grogar? Omega? Grogar: Aspheera? Ice Emperor? Aspheera: Why have you summoned us? What do you want? The Omega: We did not summon you. I thought you freed us from the Skeksis Castle. Ice Emperor: Skeksis Castle? Whoever pulled you from there was something or someone very powerful. hear an evil laugh as King Sombra, the Pony of Shadows and the Storm King return Aspheera: King Sombra? Storm King? Pony of Shadows? You're back? Why did you bring us here? The Overlord: They didn't. see the Overlord as King Sombra, the Pony of Shadows and the Storm King get down The Overlord: I did. I go by many names, but you may call me... Overlord. villains are surprised Aspheera: The Overlord? The Omega: I thought you were just a legend. Ice Emperor: I heard of you. Grogar: So have I. villains gather around him The Overlord: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to defeat the Ninja and their four alicorn princesses. evilly Pony of Shadows: So, you brought me, Sombra and the Storm King back from the dead. The Overlord: Indeed. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. gets a black ball and feeds it to Grogar kisses his hooves Grogar: The Overlord is ancient and extremely powerful. His ultimate powers were creating not only the Great Devourer, but also the indestructible Stone Army. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was young. King Sombra: I have also heard of the First Evil on the Dark Island. The "Golden Master". The Overlord: I regained my lost powers and became the Golden Master, and my reign was unending. Aspheera: Ha! Until the Nindroid Zane rose up and banished you. The Overlord: That fool only defeated my spirit. I've spent millennia gathering power, biding my time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize control of Ninjestria! And watching all of you. I've seen each of your humiliating defeats by the four alicorns and their ninja. And do you know why they've always bested you? King Sombra: Because they cheat! Pony of Shadows: Because they are annoyingly lucky. The Storm King: Because they're so cute! The Overlord: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong, and thus unified, they are a formidable force! But we shall use their own strategy to defeat them. The Omega: What are you suggesting? The Overlord: I suggest nothing. I demand that you join me, and together, Ninjestria will be ours! Pony of Shadows: Yes, and with your help, I will defeat Lloyd and take back my temple. The Overlord: Such an eager warrior. Try to take back your temple. I shall send you there myself. Pony of Shadows: I assure you, Master, I will not be going alone. Storm King and King Sombra step up Pony of Shadows: We will crush those who defy us. We will defeat all who get in our way! We're— Overlord sends them away The Overlord: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together! leaves the Omega, Aspheera, and the Ice Emperor are eager The Omega: Just like old times.